


The Fairytales

by ForeverSecrets



Series: Retellings of the Classics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Grand Theft Auto Online, Minecraft, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: Retellings of classic stories with the Achievement Hunter twists





	1. Beastly: Beauty and the Vagabond

Walking out of the west wing of her college university, the twenty-one year looked like she had no care in the world. Laptop, English book, and her notebook with all her thesis notes and brainstorming in her arms as she walked towards her vehicle. Completely obvious to the men staring at her, she’d been blessed to have a physically attractive physique and face. Light brown eyes, silky hair that she’d pulled back into a high ponytail, she wore no makeup but she didn’t need it. 

The two men watching he exchanged a nod before moving in, casually walking near her but not straight at her. When they were close enough to her car one of the men grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth while the other took her keys and they all got into the car together. Belle’s instincts were to fight them off but the gun was in her glove box and she’d been forced into the back seat of her car. The man in the driver seat took off at an alarming rate while the man who’d grabbed her began tying her wrists. She looked at them both and recognized the disguised men as Mogar and Vagabond of the Fake AH Crew. 

“Fucking perfect,” she grumbled. 

“Your familiar with our work then?” the muffled growl came through the black skull masked man. She just glared at him, unafraid of her predicament or the murderers who’d kidnapped her, Vagabond had to admire her calm demeanor. “Then you know why you're going to come to our place for a little while.”

“Because as infamous you are, being at the top has made you sloppy.” she snarked. Vagabond admired her gaul by elbowed her roughly in the stomach as punishment for her comment. 

“You're going to play a prisoner in our safe house until your crew turns over the weapons shipment you so rudely took,” Mogar remarked as they pulled into up to a secluded cabin north of the city. 

“I don’t belong to a crew.”

“Belle Bisset, 22 years old, majoring in English literature. Parents Maurice and Isabella Bisset, leaders of the Fable crew.”

“-Wrong.” she interrupted.

“What?” Vagabonds black-framed blue eyes turned on her. 

“My father isn’t part of any crew, he is a librarian and probably the sweetness man in existence.”

"So your mother leads them?" Mogar asked disbelievingly. 

"Someone is a sexist asshole." She snapped back, resulting in Vagabond elbowing her I'm the ribs again. But the pain made her look up and smile into the blue eyes of the Vagabond. Bitch was crazy and Vagabond liked that.

"You got her?" Mogar asked as Vagabond pulled her out of the car forcefully.

"Yeah, I can handle her." 

"I'm too much woman for you," Belle grumbled under her breath and Vagabond was reminded how useful his mask truly was. It would bode well for their prisoner to see him smiling at what she said. He grabbed her forearm roughly and led her through the cabin, she passed a living room and a bathroom before descending a staircase to the basement where she was locked behind clear bulletproof glass.

Her accommodations weren't terrible, there was a comfy looking full bed, a carpet, and a cloth room divider where she could relieve herself. Vagabond shoved her into the room, locked the door and sat on the couch facing her prison to study her. She simply sat on the bed, kicked her shoes off and stared back at him. 

“So it this your kink? Kidnapping women off the streets to observe them as dolls?” He said nothing just kept staring at her as she kept speaking. “Cause I mean I’m willing to try anything once.” he readjusted his seating position at her comment. Was she really offering sex? Did she think he’d be stupid enough to fall for that trick? “No? Not going to help me with my little problem?” she gestured to her womanly parts.

“Fine.” she sighed and began removing her clothes. Vagabond was at a loss for words as she removed her clothes, piece by piece. “Judge me all you want but the book I’m reading for school is really sexually charged and you guys grabbed me before I could handle it.” She laid back complete nude on the bed, not caring in the slightest that he watched and had a great view as she slowly moved her hands down her stomach.

“Is this your thing? Having another watch you.”

“When you grow up as the daughter of a crew leader you grow up with eyes constantly on you.” her hands finally reached their goal and they moan she releases made Vagabond’s pants grow uncomfortably tight as he watched her play with herself. “Want to join me?” she smirked at him.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

A cadence developed after that. Vagabond would relieve Rimmy Tim for the night shift, bringing dinner for the both of them and afterward they would talk, she would masturbate and then she’d read her book aloud to him until she fell asleep. He wouldn’t admit it allowed be he found himself looking forward to those moments with her. Her mother had been furious to find her daughter had been kidnapped and offered to pay anything but the Fakes weren’t out for money, by stealing their shipment the Fables had cursed the Fakes with humiliation. The only way Belle would survive this was if the money was returned and the Fables humiliated and based on her late-night displays, Vagabond had a disturbing idea. 

Day twelve the guns were returned and Vagabond revealed his idea to the rest of the group. They outright refused at first, but once he explained to them his interaction with her they were a little more understanding. 

“Dude you’re an animal,” Mogar commented as he helped Vav carry down filming equipment. 

“Shut up.” Vagabond grumbled as the entered the basement. He looked at her just in time to see her smile drop to confusion. 

“What’s going on?” she asked as they all came towards her. While Vav and Mogar started setting up Vagabond went to speak with Belle privately. 

“You don’t mind voyeurism right?” he asked softly and she knew something was wrong. 

“What?” she asked confused. 

“We have to send a message to other crews, they can’t take from us without having to suffer the consequences.” 

“Which means?”

“Which means now that we have the guns back we need to send a message and I really don’t want to kill you.”

“So … oh.” her face changed, he saw a flash of fear before she smirked at him to mask what she was really feeling. “Finally taking me up on my offer?”

“We won’t do this if-”

“-no I understand, so how are we doing this?” 

“I'm going to tie up your hands and you're going to have to face the camera.”

“Dog style? My favorite.” she joked. Something told her that he really didn’t want to do this but this wasn’t her first rodeo, she’d seen far worse. Besides she’d been asking him for sex all week, so what if they recorded it finally happening, maybe she could get a copy. “Do I have to pretend like I’m not enjoying it?” she asked loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

“We don’t fucking care,” Mogar informed her.

“You have a crush on Vagabond, love?” Vav asked. 

“What’s not to love? A mystery wrapped up in a deep voice and strong enough to rough me up.” she teased. Mogar and Vav looked from Belle with worry to Vagabond with sly grins. 

“Alright let's get this show on the road,” Mogar said. 

Belle positioned her hands, Vagabond tied them up and helped her get on her elbow and knees on top of the bed. Vagabond only lowered his clothes, didn’t remove them, and buried himself inside her. 

***

The video had reached all of the undergrounds in less than a week when Belle was released from the Fakes she’d become the most pitied girl in the criminal underground of the Los Santos. She was just thankful the hackers of the Fake AH Crew kept the video from reaching the general public otherwise she wouldn’t be able to show her face again. But as far as she could tell, the Fakes reputation had been restored and her mother crew had fallen down the ladder. Since discovering what Isabella’s actions had forced upon Belle, Maurice and Isabella’s marriage was on the verge of divorce and the Fables were falling apart. 

Two weeks back in reality and Belle was finding her life was lackluster, college life had become so dull. Her parents had both kept her far from criminal activity, and no one had dared to harm a child but she wasn’t a child anymore. She’d needed excitement, what could be more exciting than another round with Vagabond? 

So she went looking, only weren’t to bars and restaurants that crews frequented until one day she found him. The main faces of the Fakes had all stopped into a bar she was at one night, she immediately stopped drinking and laid low with intentions to follow Vagabond home and give him her offer.

She thought she was stealthy, that they hadn’t spotted her but her yellow cocktail dress was the first thing Vagabond noticed once he was seated with his friends. The hunter became the hunted, for growing up around criminals she wasn’t very good at this. He watched her watching him until nature's call summoned her to the bathroom, he followed, grabbing her upon her exit. 

“Just couldn’t stay away could you?” he asked in her ear as he held her pressed between the wall and herself.

“Don’t flatter yourself, just came for compensation,” she mumbled into the wall. 

“What?” he released her immediately at her implications. 

“I was kidding you idiot.” she laughed and forced her a kiss to his lips. “I got a taste and what can I say?”

“My place isn’t far from here, what do you say we have another go?” he asked softly. 

“Is that all I get, just one more go with the infamous Vagabond?” she teased as they slowly walked towards the back exit.

“Will see what song your singing tomorrow and decide,” he answered unlocking his zentorno. 

“Something tells me I won’t be getting tired of you anytime soon.”


	2. Chaos+Crazy: Alice and her Hatter (Lindsay)

She never quite fit in with the rest of society but it didn’t bother her in the slightest, she made friends easily enough when people would stop into her bakery. She often times was lost in her books, dreaming of far off lands with concepts that didn’t even make sense here. As much as she loved her life, loved the people in it she oftentimes found herself babbling nonsense to them, her opinions on things not making sense to anyone but her. A whimsical young blonde with brilliant blue eyes, she could never fit in here in this world. 

Or so she thought.

One day a woman walked into her bakery full of smiles and excitement as she strolled up to the counter. Alice chuckled at her enthusiasm before wiping her hands on her apron and moving over to the register. 

“Good Morning, what can I do for you?” Alice smiled warmly.

“I have heard nothing but good things about this place, is it true you’re willing to try any ideas your customer have for you?” 

“I will try anything, I can’t promise I can do it though.” Alice shrugged thoughtfully. 

“Excellent, here’s my idea: I have a friend who hates pickles so I want a delicious pickle-flavored cupcakes.”

“Pickle flavored?” Alice pondering the idea. “Never tried pickle before,” Alice moved over to her notepad and pencil and began writing. “What kind of frosting would that be peanut butter?”

“I was thinking bacon.” the woman said.

“Ohh I like it.” Alice’s brain was already moving like crazy when it finally caught up she jumped. “Oh, I’m sorry! My name is Alice by the way.” Alice held her hand out and the woman.

“Lindsay, nice to meet you.” they shook hands and a giddy smile lit up Alice’s face. 

“When do you need these by?” 

“Ah, whenever you can, I’m not picky.” Lindsay shrugged. 

“Let me get down your contact info and I will call you once they are ready.” Alice moved over to the computer to input Lindsay’s information. 

“Actually, would you mind if I helped?” Lindsay asked but when Alice didn’t immediately respond, she continued. “I bake a lot and love experimenting with food.”

“I want to say yes, believe me, but without a food handlers card I can’t let you back into the kitchen.” Alice paused before quirking up. “If you’d like, there are no rules against you cooking in my kitchen.” most sane people wouldn’t invite a stranger to their home and most people wouldn’t accept but you mix Chaos with Crazy you're bound to find things that don’t rightfully make sense.

“Yeah? Let me give you my number and you can text me when it's a good time.” Lindsay pulled out her phone and they exchanged numbers. 

Two days later the two were in Alice’s … interestingly colored kitchen. Purple with indescribable shaped of a variety of other colors littered the walls, painting of multicolored cats hung on the walls. Lindsay was still struggling to understand how Alice had her kitchen set up, she’d gone looking for a mixing bowl and found mixed in with plates and cups in the counter closest to the ground. Her rubber scrapers were scattered in one of her pots on the topmost counter. There really was no rhyme or reason. 

“Did you set the timer?” Lindsay asked as the two drank beer from coffee cups. 

“I did indeed, shall we start working on the frosting?”

“Heck yeah.”

The two moved around the kitchen in perfect sync, like they’d been working together for years. They laughed and joked and as the tasks diminished they began fighting with the frosting until there was none left and another batch would need to be made. Alice slipped on some frosting and fell right into Lindsay’s arms, she was taken off guard but Lindsay managed to keep them both standing. 

“Whoa there,” Lindsay steadied Alice and like some shity rom-com there eyes locked and they didn’t move away. Alice’s eyes shot from Lindsay’s lips to her eyes before she remembered herself and tried to move away but then Lindsay moved closer and their lips touched. The moment they did a spark rose in Alice and she practically assaulted Lindsay with her mouth. 

***

A week later Lindsay jumped up the moment she got a text message and headed to the door to help Alice bring in the cupcakes. Alice was wearing a blue dress, very on the nose, her hair pulled up and a smile on her face. Alice greeted Lindsay with a kiss and together carried the trays of cupcakes inside the building. When they entered, Alice wasn’t expecting so many phones to be pointed in her direction.

“Yes, hi hello, this is the cupcake queen I’ve been telling you about.” Lindsay introduced Alice to everyone, saving Trevor for last. 

“Trevor, I apologize in advance,” Alice said softly. 

“Apologize?”

“Eww, what did you do to these cupcakes?” Ryan asked with a sour look on his face.

“Oh no,” Trevor’s face fell as the smell of sugary pickles filled the room. “Why?”

“Lindsay said you guys had a deal, so here are pickle cupcakes with a bacon frosting.”

“Why would you create such an abomination?” Ryan asked sadly holding the cupcake.

“It sounded fun! Are they not good?” Alice’s shoulders slumped in defeat but Lindsay was quick to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t listen to them, I think they are delicious,” Lindsay handed one to Trevor. “Besides this was meant to make Trevor gag anyway.” 

The phones turned on to Trevor and he begrudgingly took a bite and struggled to swallow it down between his gags. But he kept taking bites like a trooper. 

“The frosting is good,” he took another bite. “But ugh,” Trevor gaged again and everyone laughed. 


End file.
